<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animaniacs/Pinky and the Brain Oneshots by SammyBee113</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315002">Animaniacs/Pinky and the Brain Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBee113/pseuds/SammyBee113'>SammyBee113</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBee113/pseuds/SammyBee113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to yet another series of oneshots! This time for my latest hyperfixations: Pinky and the Brain and Animaniacs!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), The Brain &amp; Dot Warner &amp; Pinky &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nothing but a joke.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey everyone! First of all, I want to thank you for the couple of suggestions/requests you guys left down in the comments! I'm always open for more, whether it be with out favorite (gay) lab mice, the warner sibs, or a mixture of the two. </p>
<p>Anyways, were kicking off with a favorite topic of mine: Yakko Angst ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yakko couldn't quite put the words to it, the unexplainable feeling of unease that washed over him like a violent wave seemingly out of nowhere, his heart sinking in his chest and his ears drooping despite how perky he was just a moment ago. </p>
<p>How would he explain this one to the sibs? He thought to himself gloomily, watching as his younger brother and much younger sister continued their playful shenanigans, clearly unaware of the sudden shift in mood that was happening inside Yakko's head, and even more blind to the dark floating scribbles that were starting to surround him, his anxiety spiking during the most inconvenient time. </p>
<p>The much taller Warner waved his hand, causing the "anxiety scribbles" or what have you to dissipate for the moment, and with that he took a deep breath and plastered on himself a genuine seeming grin before clearing his throat to get Dot and Wakko's attention. </p>
<p>"Yakko, you're not bailing out on extreme tag, are you? Not when I'm so close to getting the winning score." Dot batted her eyelashes, a not so subtle persuasion to get her eldest brother back into the game. "You don't wanna ruin the fun, do ya?" </p>
<p>Wakko simply nodded in agreement, his tongue sticking out in its signature way as they both anticipated his answer, their tails wagging ever so slightly. </p>
<p>An awkward chuckle escaped from Yakko's lips, trying his hardest to keep his tone from faltering, to let any indication that he wasn't in the mood for games to slip. He was supposed to be the fun one, the Warner who made the jokes. What would they think of him suddenly not wanting to do well.. anything? </p>
<p>"Doing alright, Yakko? Your lingering silence is even more concerning than the usual one-liners you'd be cracking at us." Wakko asked, tilting his head quizzically as his ears drooped to the side of his red cap. </p>
<p>"I'll say," Dot murmured, raising a finger towards Yakko's face, making a circling gesture between each of his cheeks. "Not to mention your face seems.. not like you wanna tell some witty puns." </p>
<p>Yakko felt a lump caught in this throat, the smile that he was trying to sustain beginning to slip quicker than he thought. His younger siblings were looking up at him, concern written all over them. </p>
<p>"No, no.." His voice was breathless, not meaning to say anything aloud. He wasn't allowed to be worried about, or be the burden of someone who needed to be talked to. He couldn't show that he was dealing with anything, couldn't show his younger siblings that the last thing they had of a parental figure was stressed out by it. </p>
<p>"Yakko? What's going on?" He could hear Wakko speak again, but for some reason his voice sounded like it was being spoken through some bad phone reception, and a blaring static starting filling his ears before he realized the scribbles had returned, and more fiercely this time. </p>
<p>His ears were now ringing, and his vision was obscured like someone had taken a pencil and covered his vision completely with it, any sounds besides that of the one in his ears and his heart beating became obsolete. His fur was raised on end, and he had no idea where his siblings went.</p>
<p>Eyes and cheeks were burning, but he didn't dare to let any tears spill over. He tried raising a hand to swat the darkness away, but something or someone else pulled on his wrist, trying to regain himself as he was back in reality so suddenly. </p>
<p>Looking down, both Dot and Wakko had their hands wrapped onto each of his wrists, pupils wide and glimmering with tears, taking deep breaths as they kept quiet, clearly waiting for some kind of explanation. </p>
<p>"Yakko.. what was that?! And don't say it was one of your jokes, cause it WAS NOT FUNNY." Dot exclaimed, trying to mask her fear with accusatory anger, but the way her grip tightened on him securely was a dead give away. </p>
<p>"Whats going on..?" Wakko repeated his question from earlier, softer this time but more enunciated. "I've never seen you.. you weren't yourself." </p>
<p>It was not his intent, but those words shook Yakko to his very core. To be called out on "not seeming like himself" was a major thing he was trying to avoid. It was a futile attempt, but as fast as they could blink, another phony smile was plastered once again on Yakko's face. </p>
<p>"Aww, look at you two. Oh so worried about your older sibling. Why, maybe you could even read me a bedtime story or two, get me nice and cozy into bed. Say, that doesn't sound half bad." </p>
<p>"Yakko, please. Stop treating things like a joke. I know it's asking you a lot, but we gotta talk about this." Dot begged him calmly, sounding more mature than he'd ever heard from her. They were growing up fast, and a selfish part of him envied her balance of maturity with childishness, while his was more on the way of tilting and tinkering back and forth, on the brink of collapsing if he didn't find that delicate balance.  </p>
<p>"Nonono, I see what you're trying to do. Taking something so minscule and trying to make it into some big thing, just so you guys can stay up past your bedtime.." Yakko tsked just like that of a parent, turning both his siblings around as he ushered them towards their beds, which they tripped and fell into. </p>
<p>"Since when have you given us a bedtime??" Wakko cried, exasperated, aware that his question had fallen on deaf ears as Yakko crawled into his sleeping space, covering himself as he let his siblings pleading words continued to be ignored. </p>
<p>He waited and waited, for the smallest sign that his siblings had given up and dozed off, and finally about an hour and a half later it seemed that way as he heard their soft, deep and synchronized breathing fall rhythmically. And as soon as he noticed, the tears he'd been holding back came out like a waterfall, dampening the fur around his cheeks. </p>
<p>His shoulders shook, trying to keep his sobs soft and unnoticeable as he wrapped his arms around his waist, curling his knees up as his head dipped into them, making himself smaller, signifying how he felt. </p>
<p>"It's not fair.. I'm not supposed to feel this way," Were the only words he managed to get out, the rest of it being nothing more than thoughts in his head that, as loud as they were, only he could hear them. He wouldn't let Dot or Wakko ever see him like this again, they didn't deserve that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Need some help to get this going</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requests?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone! So as much as I wanna get started writing for this Fandom, my lack of ideas is sort of preventing me from doing that. </p>
<p>And yknow ive always been one for taking requests, so this time is no different! </p>
<p>For these oneshots, I'll be taking requests for any sibling content between the warner siblings or a nice romantic fluff between pinky x brain, or even a mixture of the two! </p>
<p>Leave your requests down below , and I wish you all the best </p>
<p>Thank you all sm 💗💗</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jealousy (titles are not my strongest suit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey everyone! Im back again, and this time with one of my most favorite pairings: Pinky x Brain </p>
<p>Requests/suggestions are always open, and as always, I hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything going alright over here, sir?" The posh and rather uptight waiter asked the mouse who was seated upon a pile of books that was stacked upon the seat itself, his arms folded against his chest as he stared straight ahead, at something or rather.. someone.</p>
<p>"You tell me." Brain huffed in response, watching as his partner, a word that had more than one meaning when it came to them; had unintentionally abandoned him in favor of an attractive human woman who had quite literally stolen him away. Not that Pinky seemed to protest much. "I'm a genetically altered laboratory mouse who'd USUALLY be spending my day plotting for world domination, but instead I've decided to take my.. partner out for a date and he can't even have the audacity to stay."</p>
<p>"More wine for you, then." The waiter said, clearly taking the mouse's spiel as some absurd joke, pouring the rich wine into the miniature glass. Brain only sighed, grumbling his curses under his breath as he unwillingly focused his gaze back to where the other two were seemingly hitting it off.</p>
<p>He wasn't good at reading lips, but the smiles they wore could be seen from a mile off. She had Pinky in the palm of her hand, both literally and figuratively as he held onto his tail bashfully, and based on the movement of his mouth, he was rambling about something. Something most likely annoying, nonsensical, and..</p>
<p>And he wished he was the one that was hearing it. Brain face-planted, causing his whole body to fall atop the table. Jealousy was a feeling he never wore well, and he'd prefer not to wear it at all, but.. this was supposed to be about just THEM. No plans, no distractions, just THEM. Sure, they'd be back to the same thing by tomorrow night, but…</p>
<p>"Pinky," Brain cleared his throat, cupping his mouth between his paws to try and get his attention. "PINKY." </p>
<p>"Ohhh, hey Brain! POIT! I was just talkin' to Rebecca over here. Something going on?" </p>
<p>"YES," Brain enunciated, tilting his head to the side to gesture the taller mouse to get on over here. "I.. I want to get started on working on tomorrow night's plans. It's going to be a big one." </p>
<p>"Oh, sure! Lemme just say goodbye. Goodbye!" </p>
<p>And as simply as that, he jumped from her hand and scurried his way over to their table, grunting as he climbed up the stack of books and then onto the table itself. </p>
<p>"So Brain, NARF! What's the big plan? Are we finally going to use my plan involving the cotton candy and weasels??" </p>
<p>"No, Pinky. There is no big plan. I don't even have a plan yet. I actually wanted to.. discuss something." </p>
<p>"Well gee, Brain. What might that be?" </p>
<p>He took a deep breath, clasping his hands together. He hated showing vulnerability, but this was something he had to get off his chest. </p>
<p>"Listen, Pinky. It's about that.. the human you were spending so much time with. Rebecca, or so I've heard. You were.. spending an awful long time with her." </p>
<p>"She's such a card, Brain! I have got to introduce you to, TROZ! Oh, she's a riot!" </p>
<p>"NO." Brain protested, much louder than he intended as his cheeks dusted a faint red. "I mean, just.. hear the rest of what I wanna say." </p>
<p>Pinky's curiosity was piqued, plopping down onto his behind, and because he needed some sort of movement, his tail kept swishing back and forth. </p>
<p>"Thank you," He sighed, relieved. "It's.. I'm sure she's adequate, but.. this night wasn't supposed to be about her. Or anyone else.. it was supposed to be about.. about.. us." </p>
<p>His voice had begun trailing off into a much more soft tone, the last word barely above a whisper as he realized just how much the words he were speaking aloud effected him. He was hoping Pinky hadn't caught it, but, based on the way his eyes were widening and he gasped silently, it was clear he had no such luck. </p>
<p>"Oh, cheesecake.." Pinky's lips quivered, wiping his red nose of snot as he sniffled, placing a gentle paw over his guilt-ridden heart, before he started to wail. "OHH, I'VE BEEN A TERRIBLE DATE!" </p>
<p>"Shush, it's.. don't make a scene, it's fi-" </p>
<p>Before he could finish his sentence, he was pulled off his feet and into a messy and apologetic kiss, tears streaming down Pinky's face as he held Brain by his cheeks, before dropping him back down. </p>
<p>"It's.. fine," He finished, dazed and blushing a bright red. He looked up at the other lab mouse, who was chuckling sheepishly as he flicked a tear from the tip of his finger. </p>
<p>"Say, Brain, just in case that didn't make up for it, I was thinking we could uh, go back to the lab? Maybe cuddle and watch the big TV? It'll be just the two of us. Poit."</p>
<p>"Of course, Pinky. Let's get out of here." Brain replied, letting one paw gently graze the bottom of his lips as he intertwined the other with his partner, letting him lead the way back to the lab.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Writers block</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey everyone! Need some assistance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helloo guys! So, ive got a couple requests going for me so far, but I think a few more would really inspire me to get motivated to write more for all you lovely guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! </p>
<p>I try to write a new fic as often as I can without it seeming like they're being rushed out,, so the wait shouldn't be too long! But I do apologize sincerely if it is </p>
<p>Thank you, and please leave any requests you wanna see written down below </p>
<p>Of course there's no pressure, and something like just leaving a nice comment or even a kudos will make my day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short and sweet little sickfic between yakko and dot! Hope you enjoy </p>
<p>Requests/suggestions always open &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yakko took a deep breath as a small smile formed on his face, sympathetic as he glanced over at his sister, Dot, who had come down with a cold, spending most of her morning groaning and the rest of it sneezing. </p>
<p>Wakko was over on their couch, trying to distract himself from his sister's constant spew of snot by watching the television, as Yakko had insisted that he'd feel more than happy to watch over her. In his gloved hands he'd put over a pair of mittens, ready to carry a bowl of fresh chicken soup over to Dot. </p>
<p>"Yakkooo? Could you hurry it up? I feel like I'm dying." She moaned loudly, her flower on her head even wilted to show how miserable she was feeling. It wasn't even a terrible sickness, but her blocked sinuses and constant changing of body temperature had her on edge. </p>
<p>"One moment, sis. Just gotta pour the soup into the bowl." He reassured her, dumping the whole thing into the bowl at once, causing some to splash onto the counter. </p>
<p>"Just because I told you to hurry up doesn't mean you have to spill my soup everywhere." </p>
<p>Yakko only chuckled sheepishly, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face when Dot glanced away. Even she couldn't help a sliver of a smile slipping through, sitting up as her eldest brother brought the hot soup over. </p>
<p>"Careful." He warned her, cautiously handing the bowl over to her as she took it delicately, taking in the savory aroma of it, giving a quick lick of her lips. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Yakko. Hopefully this tastes better than all the other times you've made me something." Dot teased, bringing the spoon to her mouth as she blew on it gently. </p>
<p>"You always know how to flatter, huh, sis?" </p>
<p>Dot shrugged, that smug expression she wore so well was present on her face. She was bold even when she was sick. </p>
<p>"Mind if I stay here with you? Now I gotta make sure you eat and drink every last drop." Yakko asked, though it was clear he had no intention of moving either way, despite the high chance that he would get sick as well. </p>
<p>"Fine, if you insist." Dot agreed, allowing Yakko to sit next to her as she snuggled into his chest, balancing the soup on her lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moving this to tumblr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please go follow my other account!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone! So the news is that I will be transferring my fics from here to my newest tumblr account I made called: "animaniacswritingrequests" and I will also be taking all other requests over there from now on, so please feel free to follow and request over there from now on </p>
<p>Tysm for understanding 💓 💗 💖</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>